goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Mage class series
Proof that, like in Irish lore, more than one dullahan exists.]]The Dark Mage class series is a special class series that is only achievable when the Tomegathericon is equipped to any character. Consequently, this is one of only three class series that can be learned by any Adept. This class also features at least one Psynergy from each element, though the majority are Venus and Mars. It is important to note that there is also a class in the Medium class series titled Dark Mage, but it is very different from this class series. More information about it will be written down below, under the name Dark Mage class series (2). The class series, when at its highest stage of Necromage and compared to the other series at their highest respective stages, has excellent PP (tying with the Dark Mage of the Medium class series, the Wizard, and Pure Mage for the highest PP statistic) and very good Agility, but having below average HP (tying with the Angel and both variations on the Oracle and being higher only than the Sorcerer), low Attack (tying with the Angel and Wizard and being higher only than the Sorcerer), and tying with the Sorcerer for having the lowest Defense rating of all final-stage classes. The series has a Luck rating below the standard. Noteworthy Psynergy from an endgame perspective includes Revive and Call Dullahan, and its most useful area-of-effect Psynergies are Dire Inferno and Poison Flow. Average stats from an endgame perspective are 145% (156% if you don't factor in Luck). Statistical Influence } | | | |} Psynergy Setup There are perennial rumors that Dullahan must first be defeated before the Necromage can use Call Dullahan. This rumor is proven false; Call Dullahan is a Psynergy that becomes available to Necromage Adepts at level 47 or above just like any other typical Psynergy spell. It is even possible to use Call Dullahan on the boss Dullahan in Anemos Sanctum. Dark Mage class series (2) The Dark Mage Class (2) can be attained by Mercury and Jupiter Adepts, having a set amount of djinni needed that is totally different from the Dark Mage class (1) series you are able to get with the Tomagetharicon. The biggest difference with the former class is that the latter mostly has, for both elements ... Single-purposed healing psynergy series (cure) and low-powered attacking psynergy, like the froth series and 1 support that is haunt. In short: instead of the dire inferno series, froth is used an you have less variation in other support types of energy, like "call Dullahan", "fire puppet" and the revive series. It's very specific-djinni dependent! Use: This class is only useful as a support for characters who already have overall low stats. While being very difficult to use, this is a perfect class to slow down character(s) you need on purpose. By coupling that class with very powerful djinni like Lull, your other characters will be able to attack all your enemies +- 6 phases with very little effort, especially when that character (mostly the slowest) is JUST a little bit faster than the quickest opponent, with speed equipment. Another positive thing is the class is quite stable. Even when you only have 1 djinni left, you mostly at least have access to 1 support psynergy, being impact or cure and the amount of HP and other stats lost will not be that much. Analysis The Dark Mage class has myriads of strong points going for it. This class boasts ludicrous PP and very high agility, which compliments its diverse Psynergy lineup. The Dark Mage possesses extremely strong area damage and single target damage Psynergies. The Call Psynergy series in particular features some of the most powerful attacks in the game with extreme damage multipliers, causing them to deal consistently strong damage regardless of which Adept uses the class. The Raging Heat Psynergy series provides very strong Mars area damage, making this class highly compatible with Jenna or an Adept equipped with the Big Bang Gloves. Its Psynergy lineup is further reinforced with status Psynergy such as Poison Flow, Fear Puppet, Curse, Haunt, and Poison Flow along with access to Revive. Poison Flow is notable for being one of the only ways in the game to apply Venom to enemies. This class fits well with the Jupiter Adepts, but it also goes quite well with the Venus Adepts and Garet who find the 190% PP and 170% Agility to be among the highest they have access to. Unfortunately, the Dark Mage class has several flaws. While synergizing well with many characters, the Tomegathericon is found as the last of the class-changing items, somewhat limiting the time the player has to experiment with the class. Its durability is far below stellar, having very low Attack and Defense with low HP. The class has major level gaps between some of the Psynergy it learns, making the Dark Mage very slow at gaining its most powerful Psynergy. Being an item-based class, Djinn management is crucial for the success of the Dark Mage, as even one misplaced Djinn can ruin strategies. Overall, the Dark Mage is a very impressive spell casting class. Adepts can wreak havoc with extremely potent area damage and single target Psynergies, while having access to a wide variety of support Psynergy. For what it does, its statistics fit the class very well. Even the physical Venus Adepts and Garet could find this interesting, as the PP and Agility from this class is among the best they have access to. The Dark Mage certainly lacks in durability and physical strength, although Call Dullahan is strong enough to always deal high damage. This class is arguably the best of the three item-dependent classes. Category:Class series